


Make up after the break up

by dreamwayvnct (honestlymish)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/dreamwayvnct
Summary: TaeTen make up smut. That's it. That's the fic.





	Make up after the break up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwtaeten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtaeten/gifts).



> This is Priz's world, I am just writing in it.
> 
> Go check out her AU on twitter for this to make sense @shixunbaobei

  
Ten hears the soft click of his front door and fidgets in anticipation suddenly grateful he never changed the passcode to his apartment. He arranges himself so he is lying on his stomach facing away from the door.

The door of his bedroom opens and Ten looks over his shoulder at Taeyong whose eyes are drawn straight to his ass adorn with his assless lace panties with a black satin bow at the small of his back and the cat tail plug he had picked up earlier in the week among other things while they had been exes with benefits. Not getting a chance to play with them yet was one of the things he regretted most when he’d ended their arrangement.

‘Baby, you will be the death of me’ Taeyong sighs closing the door behind him.

Ten expects Taeyong to rush over to him, he’d expected Taeyong to ravage him and fuck him senseless the moment he burst through the door. What he doesn’t expect is for Taeyong to calmly lean against the door, eyeing him hungrily but unmoving.

‘Yongie please’ Ten whines.

‘Please what baby?’ Taeyong teases, smiling smugly arms crossed in front of him.

‘Touch me’

‘I thought you didn’t want to be exes with benefits anymore, Ten’ Taeyong shrugs and Ten winces because he knows he is being toyed with.

Ten huffs and pouts.

‘Yongieee!’ he whines ‘I’m sorry, please’

‘I forgive you love and I’m sorry too but that doesn't change what we are’ Taeyong says kicking himself off the door and finally walking towards the bed. He stops at the end of it and traces a finger over Ten’s calf making the younger shiver.

Ten decides two can play at this game. He arches his back and stretches forward like a cat before getting on all fours and crawling to the end of the bed.

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, he tucks his hands into his jeans to keep himself from reaching out to touch the younger, tilting his head to one side daring the younger to make his next move.

‘Daddy please play with me’ Ten pouts sitting on his knees at the end of the bed. He palms his own cock through the lace and his lips quirk up when he sees Taeyong visibly swallow.

Taeyong takes at step closer but still doesn't move to touch Ten.

‘You said you didn't want this anymore babe’ Taeyong mumbles with a lot less conviction then before.

‘But I want to be yours again, daddy’ Ten breathes and that’s all it takes for Taeyong to lose all composure grabbing the younger by the nape of his neck and crashing their lips together.

Ten moans into Taeyong’s mouth as the older wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He breaks away from Ten’s lips and begins sucking marks down the younger’s neck as Ten tries to rid him of his shirt.

‘Off Yong, off’ Ten mutters breathless giving up on Taeyong’s shirt and trying instead to rid him off his pants.

Taeyong breaks away from Ten and obligingly starts to rid himself of his clothes as Ten catches his breath watching wordlessly on the edge of the bed, lower lip between his teeth.

When Taeyong is finally naked Ten takes a minute to properly appreciate how gorgeous the man is and mentally curses himself for not appreciating him enough before. He turns his back to crawl up the bed and get in a better position when he feels Taeyong’s hand wrap around his ankle and pull him backwards.

‘Yongie!’ he yelps as the elder drags his feet to the ground and bends him over the bed.

Taeyong’s weight is soon on his back and he moans as the older grinds his length against Ten’s ass.

‘I have been thinking about how much I want to wreck the sweet ass of yours since you sent me that picture, princess’ Taeyong whispers into his ear and Ten whimpers at the thought.

‘Be good princess and hold yourself open for me’ Taeyong demands standing to look down at Ten.

Ten looks over his shoulder, a flush covering his cheeks as a wave of self consciousness hits him. He shakes his head timidly before burying his face back into the sheets.

Taeyong’s palm comes down hard against Ten’s right ass cheek and Ten turns around in shock.

‘I won't ask again princess, hold yourself open for me’ Taeyong asks again his voice lower.

Ten reluctantly pulls his cheeks apart, quickly burying his face in the sheets again.

Taeyong drops to his knees behind the younger and admires the way the tail disappears into Ten’s puckered hole.

‘You really are so beautiful’ Taeyong says caressing Ten’s ass with the tail.

Taeyong pulls the plug out and Ten whines at the loss but his complaint is short lived as he feels the older’s tongue circle his rim.

‘Yongie’ Ten moans out as the older laps sinfully at his hole, alternating between little kitten licks and flattening his tongue against his hole and licking down to his balls before sucking one after the other into his mouth.

‘Please more’ Ten begs and Taeyong pushes his hands away, taking over. Taeyong gives Ten’s ass a rough squeeze before his tongue once again circles Ten’s entrance but this time Taeyong pushes his tongue into him. Ten gasps and clutches at the sheets beneath him as Taeyong fucks him with his tongue. It doesn't take long before the older frees one of his hands and is sliding a finger in alongside of his tongue and Ten cries Taeyong’s name out repeatedly in pleasure.

‘Daddy please! Fuck me’ Ten groans, the older has been mercilessly thrusting three fingers into him for he can't remember how long and it isn't enough, he needs more ‘Let me ride you daddy, please’

Finally Taeyong pulls his finger out of him and stands and Ten is so relieved his eyes begin to water.

Ten waits for Taeyong to sit with his back against the head board and crawls up over the older.

‘No I want your back to me, princess, I want to enjoy watching my cock slide into you’ Taeyong instructs and Ten complies straddling the older with his back to him.

Taeyong grips his cock in place, allowing Ten to lower himself onto it and they both moan out in pleasure at the feeling of finally being connected.

Ten sits on Taeyong’s lap for a moment just relishing the feeling of being full at last before he raises himself almost completely off Taeyong before drop his full weight back down on to the older’s lap. He smiles satisfied when it elicits a loud groan of pleasure from Taeyong and it spurs him on to begin bouncing wildly on the older’s cock.

Taeyong hands grip onto Ten’s waist roughly, digging his fingers in as the feeling of Ten bucking wildly on his cock and the sight of his cock disappearing into the younger bring him to the edge of climax sooner than he would like. He pushes Ten forward and the younger yelps as he is suddenly pushed onto all fours.

Taeyong takes the opportunity to compose himself and prevent this from ending too quickly as he positions himself behind the younger and pushes back into him. He begins to thrust slowly but deeply, searching for the bundle of nerves in the younger and is pleased when Ten suddenly cries out in pleasure.

Taeyong grabs the younger by the hair and roughly pulls him backwards resting Ten’s head on his shoulder so he can mark the younger’s neck while he continues to piston into his prostate. Ten is a mess sprouting out incoherent words between wailing Taeyong’s name.

‘Cl.. Close’ is all Ten manages and when Taeyong moves his hand to stroke his cock through the lace, it is too much for the younger as he cums all over his panties.

Taeyong continues to thrust deep and fast into the younger who has gone boneless in his arms, he holds Ten up with a tight arm around his waist but the younger tries to hold on reaching an arm around Taeyong’s neck.

‘Your so fucking gorgeous princess’ Taeyong whispers into Ten’s ear as the younger whimpers in oversensitivity.

‘I love you, Tae’ Ten whispers back and that pushes the older over the edge as he cums hard inside the younger, painting his walls before collapsing backwards and pulling the younger on top of him.

It is a little while before either of them can move and its Taeyong who manages to come to first, carefully pulling out of the younger and going to fetch a warm damp towel. He carefully peels the lace off the younger and cleans Ten, then himself. He throws the towel in the basket in the corner and then pulls the younger under the covers and into his arms.

‘I love you baby’ he whispers into Ten neck, leaving gentle kisses before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
